Risking It All
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: When the one thing, the one single thing that mattered to him, was taken from him, things changed. "I would risk it all for you, you know that."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi **_

_**Welcome to my fic. **_

_**I do not own or claim to own Home and Away. I'm writing for fun. Enjoy. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

You would think that after a certain amount of time, the pain would start to numb.

It didn't.

You would think that after a certain amount of time, four months to be exact, she wouldn't consume his thoughts as much as she had when she was still alive.

She did.

Heath and Casey had yet to give up on trying to get him out of this _rut _as Heath called it.

A _rut!_

A _rut_ was something you fall into when you lose your job or you're going through a rough patch.

This was more than a _rut. _

Losing someone in death was more than a _rut. _Losing Charlie... that was something completely in a league of its' own.

And like a true punishment, a punishment for everything he had ever done wrong in his life, Charlie was still the first thing he thought of every morning and the last thought that passed through his mind before he fell asleep each night

Four months later, four months after she'd been taken from him too soon, taken from him before their lives together had a chance to start properly, four months later he was still in as much pain has he had been the second his eyes fell on her blood stained body.

It was that exact second that he realised just how truly important Charlie Buckton was.

.

.

.

Brax had returned to work a few weeks after Charlie's death. It was hard but he kept to himself, hiring new wait staff so that all he had to worry about was paying invoices and orders.

Most of the people in Summer Bay were used to this new Brax, or was it the old Brax back? It didn't matter, there were no more pleasantries, it was as if no one cared about him.

They probably didn't.

This was the one and only time he had made the mistake of letting someone in too close. From the moment her heart stopped beating, he swore to himself he wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

When the one thing, the one single thing that mattered to him, was taken from him, things changed.

.

.

.

It's strange how you can operate on auto pilot, not really registering what you're going or how you got somewhere.

That was what how Brax's life was now, he would wake up and the next thing he knew he was unlocking the door to Angelo's, the drive there didn't register.

He couldn't tell you if he stopped at a crossing or if he saw Alf walking along the beach. He couldn't tell you what song he heard on the radio or if the radio was on at all.

This morning was no different until he pulled in the car park.

A lime green lowered commodore, caught his attention instantly. Not many people drove cars like that in Summer Bay.

Brax hadn't heard anything about Perovic's boys for a while, since Hammer was killed and Perovic arrested for Charlie's murder, they went really quiet, really quick.

But this car made him think of them instantly.

He unlocked the main door to Angelo's and saw a single white chair lying across the floor. The rest of the chairs were still on the tops of the tables so the floors could be cleaned.

A chair on the ground seemed innocent enough, but not for someone who knew better.

He entered main area slowly as if waiting for someone to appear. He walked in to the bar area and checked to see if anything was gone, everything seemed normal.

"Hey man, what's the plan for today?"

Heath walked in, board shorts still damn from a early morning surf. He picked up the chair on his way towards the bar that Brax now leaned against.

"You see the car outside?" He asked gruffly, looking straight ahead at the upright chair.

"What car?"

"The damn green one, out in the carpark." Brax practically yelled.

"What's up with you? There's no car in the carpark. Why you yellin' for?"

Brax had already started walking outside.

The car had gone.

Heath was behind him and together they returned to the restaurant.

"What's going on, man?"

Brax explained about the car and the chair.

"What are you thinking?" He asked Heath.

"It's probably nothing, I mean the cleaners probably knocked it off the table when they left..."

"They haven't come in yet, and I sense a _but_?"

"But didn't Hammer's buddy own a commodore, a green one, Tommy or something?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Brax agreed stonily.

"Mate, they wouldn't be stupid enough to start us again. Not after-" Heath finished by clearing his throat.

"Go on, finish it! Not after we killed Hammer and... then Charlie."

"Hey, we didn't pull the trigger on Hammer." Old habits were hard to break when it came to Heath accepting Charlie as part of Brax's life.

"No you're right mate, _we_ didn't, she did. To protect me!" Brax boomed. "You think I wouldn't have done the same if it were reversed."

"I didn't mean it like that Brax, don't get all- just relax and we'll work on what' goin' on. You seriously think something is happenin?"

"Yeah, I do. Someone was in here this morning, the chair was put there to make sure I knew it too. Something's going on."

"Well let's find out what."

.

.

.

Heath returned later with no news.

The lunch rush had died down and the brothers enjoyed an early afternoon beer.

Heath's phone began to ring, Brax ignored it and until Heath suddenly hit him across the arm as he sat up straighter.

"You're fucking kidding me! How?"

"Yeah... yeah... alright, thanks for the heads up man though man, I owe ya?"

"Who was that?" Brax asked just as Constable Watson and an unknown officer walked in.

Brax couldn't help his heart hitch slightly in treason as he imagined it was Charlie instead. The feeling was gone as fast as it came.

"There here to tell us Jake Perovic escaped during a transit to his sentencing."

"What? I'm sorry... What?" Brax tensed and the fierceness in his voice almost had Heath backtracking.

"Good afternoon, Mr Braxton, may we have a word?" Watson began.

"No need, we already know." Heath interrupted.

"Tell me he's lying?" Brax asked Georgina through forced calmness.

Although they weren't friends Georgina Watson was Charlie's partner for a long time, she didn't deserve to be the brunt of his anger.

"If you are talking about Perovic, I wish I was."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Brax, don't make me take you in. I'm on duty and there are people around."

"What happened?" Heath asked.

"As far as we know, it's under investigation."

"But he's out?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

"You should have let me handle him."

"Yes but he'd be dead –

"Ah I didn't think you had that much faith in me, Watson?"

"-and you'd be in jail," she continued ignoring Brax's comment.

"Not necessarily, I hear it's easy to get out of," Heath quipped.

"Look, we came here to let you know as a formality, letting you know to be careful, but Brax, please stay out of it. Don't get involved."

Georgina Watson was a short young woman, yet when Brax stood up it seemed like he towered above her.

"What would you like me to do then huh, sit back and watch the show?"

"Just let us handle it; we'll get him back without your help. Stay out of it. Charlie wouldn't want you to risk yourself."

"Charlie isn't here now is she," he was shaking with anger and on the verge of breaking.

"She would be but some little punk killed her, some little punk who was supposed to be in police custody awaiting trial. And just so you know, officer," he spat venomously, "I won't be helping you get him back. I'll be putting him in the ground. You just need to find him first."

.

.

.

As she made the turn off toward Summer Bay the feeling of returning home coursed through her veins. It didn't feel like it had been four months, it didn't feel like it had even been a week.

The anticipation pumped through her, she was coming home.

But this was more dangerous, no one could know she was still alive.

Jake was out!

She's heard the rumours, there were rumours before she was ki-... before she had left.

Corruption in its finest form.

She was just returning to make sure Ruby was safe, to make sure Brax was safe. Then she'd leave, maybe they were better off.

It would protect them this way.

That's what she kept telling herself.

But she'd need help first.

She knew who she needed to see.

.

.

.

As soon has Heath closed the door to the house, he sensed that he wasn't alone.

But, for some strange reason he didn't feel threatened, he waited.

It had been a long, strange day.

He waited.

Nothing.

"I know you're there, ya might as well come out and bring a beer with ya, yeah?"

Heath would have bet his life that it was one of the boys needing something; nothing in the world prepared him for the dark haired woman that appeared from the kitchen holding a beer.

"Oh fuck!" Heath exhaled closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, almost praying that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Trust me, you are the last person I would like to be seeing right now," she answered.

"Feeling's mutual Buckton, you got some explaining to do? What the fuck is this?" Heath's voice rose in anger.

Personal feelings aside, this woman's d_eath _was tearing his brother apart.

"I need help Heath, and for some stupid reason, I think you're the only one who can help me."

.

.

.

_**If ever reviews are important it is right now.**_

_**Please I BEG YOU review the first chapter of this story and let me know what you think and tell me if you want it to continue. **_

_**Give me the encouragement I need to keep writing **_

_**CHAX FOREVER xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW the response to the first chapter was AMAZING – thank-you so much.**

**I know the feeling when you start to read a wonderful fic and you just hope that it gets continued and completed.**

**Very special thanks to the following reviewers, the people who alerted my story and those who read Chapter 1 (you truly made my day and made me type faster)**

**Meganwaldron  
>mwlouy11<br>unknown  
>Nikayla<br>abz1  
>aisling9<br>XxSKY81xX  
>beebee483<br>flossybaben**

**ChipNuts  
>vanillasundae20<br>Izzy09  
>Love the Braxtons xx<br>Machecea95**

_._

_._

_._

"_Trust me, you are the last person I would like to be seeing right now," she answered._

"_Feeling's mutual Buckton, you got some explaining to do? What the fuck is this?" Heath's voice rose in anger. _

_Personal feelings aside, this woman's death was tearing his brother apart._

"_I need help Heath, and for some stupid reason, I think you're the only one who can help me."_

_._

_._

_._

If seeing his brother's girlfriend alive didn't shock him enough, Charlie asking him for help sure as hell did.

"You need my help? Right sure thing Buckton, what can I help you with? Come on let me make you a cuppa and you tell me what I can do for you. Let's forget any obvious questions I might have, aye?"

A small smirk almost danced across her lips but she was quick in trying to hide it.

She reached forward to hand him the beer but when he refused to move, she placed in on the table.

"How much longer until Casey comes home?"

"Dunno, but Brax will be here soon, looking forward to the reunion?"

"He's on the late shift tonight. It's not an issue."

Heath was about to ask how she knew that but then it clicked.

"You were in the club this morning?"

"Last night actually, I had to do my homework, couldn't exactly barge in here whenever."

"What was with the chair?"

"Should I have written a note instead? I needed to do something to let him know to watch out for himself."

"Well he caught on pretty quick but it looks like he's not the only one who needs to be careful though?"

"You know about Perovic?"

"Yeah we found out this afternoon, and then Watson confirmed when she told Brax to stay out of it."

Charlie didn't speak.

Heath took the lapse in conversation to look at her, really look at her.

Charlie was a naturally slim woman however there was an unnatural narrowness to her body now that just ghosted on the edge of unhealthy.

Heath noticed the dark, dark bags resting underneath her eyes. She was tired and when he looked closer he saw how swollen her eyes appeared, either from lack of sleep or crying he didn't know.

It was clear that Charlie Buckton was in a bad way, almost as bad as Brax.

"What's goin' on Buckton?"

Charlie exhaled loudly, running a hand through her long hair.

"He's not safe, Ruby isn't safe. It's not just Perovic either. I need you to look out for them."

Heath waited for more.

"I didn't know what was going on until the morning of my last shift. Ruby and the boys had just left when Joyce and a DA came to the house. They had a bunch of letters, copies of emails, photos even a few conversation transcripts, most of it was threats against me, Ruby, Leah, VJ, even you and your brothers."

"Who are my brothers?"

"What?"

"Say his name?"

Charlie just looked at Heath, not really following the conversation.

"You won't say his name?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Brax! Say it," he demanded gruffly.

The conversation paused while she battled with her demons.

"There were threats," she started slowly, "against Ruby, Leah, VJ, you, Casey... and Brax," her voice hitched at his name.

"And you," he included.

"And me, their plan was to have me put into protective custody until they found Perovic. They said it was the only way to guarantee everyone's safety. If it kept them safe, I didn't think I had a choice."

"Why though?"

"They wouldn't tell me everything, said it was a conflict of interest due to my relationship. But basically there is a major investigation into Hayley O'Connor which led them to all of us."

"Fuck! She was a dog, Buckton. She had nothing on you, and everyone knew it. I mean, everyone who knew about you and Brax knew it."

She ignored his comment but was surprised at his words nonetheless.

"I was in protective custody for 12 hours before we noticed we were being followed. The only people who knew I was in protective custody were Joyce and a liaison officer Hayden Lewis. I questioned one of my protective details and coincidentally, Lewis' wife worked for Harmon and Shield Lawyers, the exact same firm Hayley O'Connor worked at."

"I don't get it, why'd they work so hard on getting rid of you. It's been four months, nothing's happened since you were," Heath cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I know, but now Perovic is out."

"This can't still be about Hammer or his clubhouse."

"I don't know, probably."

"So Perovic has been busy, hey? We'll be ready for him. Should've seen Brax this morning! Scary shit."

Charlie closed her eyes, "Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Are you kidding, he has no choice. Even I know that. If you want him to stay out of it, you tell him. You're the only one he would listen to."

"He can't know I'm alive?"

"Why the fuck not? This isn't a game Buckton!" Heath yelled.

"You don't think I know that." She yelled right back.

It took all of Heath's strength not to yell back at her.

"What do you need Buckton?"

"I don't think Perovic knows I'm still alive. If he did, he wouldn't have organised a tail to scope out what was going on, he would have put out a hit. That's why I got out of the protective detail."

"Yeah yeah, and if you suddenly appear now it would look suspicious, I get it. I don't like it, Buckton, but I get it."

"Just keep a watch on what's going, it's not just Perovic's gang you need to be careful of though, if O'Connor is involved you need to watch for her or-

"Yep, yep, everyone's the enemy, got it. I do have to say though, you doing this, going against your boss, going rebel on your detail -"

"I didn't go rebel on the-"

" And asking me for help," he ignored her interruption. "It's very unlike you," he stated.

"We'll maybe some things need to be finished outside the confines of what is right or wrong."

"That's more like it, knew you'd see it our way at some point. We might just be friends yet, Buckton?"

"Oh joy."

Heath laughed half heartedly.

" I should go. Uh, thanks Heath." She said as she began to walk towards the back door.

"Buckton?"

She turned and looked at him.

"You be careful," his voice was calm not wanting to show just how much he actually meant the words.

"Yeah, you too," she left quickly not wanting to be seen but also not wanting to him to see the tears of relief that started to well in her eyes.

Heath finally reached for his beer.

.

.

.

Brax walked in the front door less than an hour later.

He had taken no more that 3 steps into the house before he spoke.

"Someone been here?"

"Nup, why?" Heath kept his eyes trained on the TV, not daring to look at his brother.

He could hear Brax exhale loudly behind him.

"Nothing, I just thought... nothing. Don't worry about it. You had a rough night darlin', you got a few beers there." Brax said to his brother, looking at the bottles that littered the table.

"If only you knew mate, if only you knew," Heath said to himself.

.

.

.

"Brax here?"

"Yeah man, is there something I could help you with?" Liam asked the man at the bar.

Liam hadn't seen him around before, or not that he could remember.

He was wearing a dark beanie and had one eyebrow pierced. He wore dark denim jeans with a long grey hoodie. There weren't any tattoos visible. Liam couldn't decide if he was friend or foe.

"Nah, just looking for Brax."

"Name?"

"Tommy."

"Righto, I'll be back."

"Someone here for you mate?"

Brax looked up from the order he was currently processing.

"Tommy?"

The effect was instantaneous and Liam knew – foe.

Brax was out of his chair and walked into the bar.

"Brax, what's been happening?" Tommy called as soon as he saw the oldest Braxton, not phased that Brax almost doubled him in size.

"What do you want?" Brax asked leaning over the bar, his biceps tensing at the action.

"Straight to the point aren't ya?"

"Look, you can tell me what you want or you can get the hell out of here."

"Fine, I came to make a booking."

"For when?"

"Tonight, for 6."

"Got some celebrating to do, do we?" Brax asked, hoping that the message was clear. "I can't help you out though, we're full up tonight."

"Oh too bad, don't worry we can reschedule." Tommy said smirking, he turned and walked out.

Brax stayed where he was until he was sure he was gone.

"If he ever comes in here when I'm not here, you call me or you call Heath."

"Yeah, ok sure, is everything ok?"

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you do it."

.

.

.

Charlie's motel was dirty. She chose it because it was far enough to be away from Summer Bay but close enough to get there fast if there were any trouble.

She slept on the floor, not wanting to risk touching the bed.

She was woken to a commotion loud enough to be outside her room.

It wasn't yelling but pretty damn close to it.

Police instincts kicked in and she moved to the door to make sure it was locked, it was. There was a small window at the top of the door and the raised herself on her tip toes before peering out slowly.

The shock of seeing Jake Perovic was too much. They weren't outside her room but down the hallway. He was arguing with another man she couldn't identify, he was wearing a beanie.

She wasn't the only one who had found a hideout outside the realm of Summer Bay.

This wasn't good.

.

.

.

Brax had called Heath to let him know about Tommy's visit. He was surprised when Heath has said he was heading in to Angelo's. After the mornings events, he wasn't about to leave Brax alone or Braxton stupidity would have kicked in.

The loud music of his phone started to ring but it wasn't until Brax brought it to his attention that he noticed.

"Hello."

"He's here." Charlie's voice sounded panicked on the phone but what was worse was talking to Charlie while sitting a metre from Brax.

"Oh yeah, not too much," Heath replied, avoiding his brother's eyes, "I'm just at Angelo's, what's going on?"

"Brax's there?"

"Yeah?"

"Heath, Jake Perovic is here!"

"Yeah thought that might be the case, mate," Heath turned around to face the back of the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm just gonna bring up some stock, you watch this?" Brax asked oblivious.

Heath waved him off and waited for him to leave.

"How did you know?"

"Brax was paid a visit this morning by one of his boys, Tommy, this morning. It was a bit strange he suddenly grew a pair. How do you know."

"He's at my motel Heath."

"He's what? You gotta get out of there." Charlie could hear the worry in Heath's voice. The reality of the situation hit her then, if Heath was worried about her, it really wasn't good.

"You think I don't know that."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, in their room I guess. I saw him and another guy."

"Ok, just wait there and I'll work something out. I'll come to get you."

"That sounds like a brilliant and well thought out plan." Charlie commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't normally make the plans, Brax does. I just enforce them." He hung up.

It was a low blow, reminding her of how the Braxton boys had previously worked.

This could end very badly if he fucked it up. Not only could Perovic see him, they could see Charlie and if that happened, they would no doubt use that against Brax.

"A little help would be nice." Brax told Heath as he walked in carrying two large boxes.

"Yeah whatever, what else you want?"

"There's two more boxes on the table down there."

Heath went down to get the boxes Brax asked for while thinking how the fuck was he supposed to get her out of there.

Heath's phone began to ring again the second he left the restaurant.

Brax picked it up and looked at it.

_Private Number _

It could be important.

"Hello."

.

.

.

Charlie heard the beeping on the phone.

He hung up on her.

What an idiot!

How was he supposed to know where to go her.

She sat for a moment thinking it would let Heath cool down. She knew that she had pissed him off with her comment.

She dialled the number again and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

On the second ring it was answered.

"Hello."

Charlie's breath caught in her throat.

.

.

.

_**You know what to do if you want more **_

_**Thank-you for reading , I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**_

_**BTW...Did anyone else get a bit emotional when watching poor Brax this week?**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW!**_

_**You are amazing. The reviews and the alerts have completely amazed me, they are absolutely wonderful, please keep it up . **_

_**I'm really glad you are liking (or loving) this story. **_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_**I do not own or claim to own Home and Away, this is all fun.**_

.

.

.

_She sat for a moment thinking it would let Heath cool down. She knew that she had pissed him off with her comment._

_She dialled the number again and waited._

_She didn't have to wait long._

_On the second ring it was answered._

_"Hello."_

_Charlie's breath caught in her throat._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was as if she couldn't breathe.

"Hello," he repeated.

It had been so long since she had heard his voice. The last time she did was awful, she would never forget hearing him beg for her to stay with him and tell her that he loved her in the hospital; it literally tore her heart apart.

Her heart was pounding in her chest; she could feel it in her throat. It was screaming for her to say something to him, anything! He was right there.

Tears filled her eyes, and she pictured her last night with him.

Brax had told her not to go to work the next day, he would have taken her to the city early.

"Hello," he said once more, the frustration clear in his voice.

She had met him after he closed Angelo's, they'd detoured across the beach before he drove them both to his house.

She loved him in his black business shirt. They'd talked for a while and then he kissed her. No man could kiss her like Darryl Braxton. She closed her eyes remembering, she could feel him. A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

_Beep beep beep._

.

.

.

"Who was that?" Heath asked, placing both boxes on the bench.

"Dunno, either wrong number or they didn't like the sound of my voice," Brax said passing the phone over.

"It's the second one," Heath joked as Brax started unpacking the boxes.

"You're a funny one."

Heath looked at the last received call on the phone and just as he thought it was an unknown number.

.

.

.

"OK. Brilliant plan is... there's no brilliant plan." Heath spoke quickly on the phone as he walked out to his car.

"What?"

"Nah nah, think about it, Jake's in hiding, they will be looking out for anything unusual. I'll just come up to your room for a bit then we can leave a bit later. Start packing your shit, I'm leaving now."

He had a 4 hour window. Brax wouldn't be home till late again and he wouldn't expect Heath to go back to Angelo's.

If he was going to get her out of this alive, now would be his only chance.

How the fuck did he get caught up in this mess.

.

.

.

"I got us a getaway car." Heath whispered as they left the motel.

Charlie didn't bother signing out, she'd paid in cash on the first night. She focused on the white sedan in front of them.

"Aren't you going to ask where I got the car?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less."

"I stole it," he said, a cheeky glint to his eyes. He was trying to rile her, to make light of a tense situation, and for the first time she noticed how alike he and Brax were.

"Well make sure you wipe the steering wheel down."

"Ha Buckton, when this is all over, you and me are going to go for a beer."

Walking to his parked car was more nerve wrenching than waiting for him to arrive.

Heath had his arm over her shoulders so they looked like a couple. His jacket covered tattoo on his neck and both struggled to remain calm. Heath had taken on Hammer and his friends once, four against wasn't his favourite, and he did alright for himself, but, doing that while protecting Charlie wasn't on his to do list.

_Protecting Charlie, _Brax owed him big!

They made it to the car and it took all of Charlie's strength not to turn around and make sure they weren't being followed.

Heath opened the door for her making sure she was safe inside before quickly entering the driver's side.

Once locked inside, he turned the ignition and looked at Charlie. She was breathing deeply with her eyes closed, head rested against the back of the seat.

"Wasn't so tough," Heath scoffed.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Home! Safer I reckon. Plus you won't need to worry about those guys," he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you mean by _home_?"

"Buckton, you don't want to tell anyone your alive, I have to look out for Brax and Ruby and now it looks like I have to look after you too. Make it easy on me huh."

"Fine, I'm sure no one will notice me," Charlie said sarcastically.

"That's the sprit, Buckton," Heath returned the sarcasm.

.

.

.

Casey was walking home when he saw them. He was certain they couldn't see him or Heath would have stopped, actually, probably not.

Casey would bet his life that the woman he just saw with his brother was Charlie Buckton.

Casey's stomach tightened. Brax had told him about Perovic's escape the night before. Although he was told not to worry, Casey knew his eldest brother very well and he could see that Brax was only hanging on by a thread.

But it couldn't be, she was dead and if she wasn't surely she wouldn't be with Heath.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself.

.

.

.

Charlie and Heath finally reached the house and it was in complete darkness.

They hadn't spoken on the drive.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You won't like it!"

"Where, Heath?"

He nodded his head towards the house.

"You're kidding, what part of no one can know about me hasn't clicked in your think skull. You aren't the only one who lives there. What about Casey? What about Brax?"

"Oh, he knows someone was at the house last night by the way."

"How?"

"Fucks me, he took like a step in the door and was asking me if someone had been there. It was like he knew."

Charlie had nothing to say to that, it would be amazing if it were true.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out, you know. That you're alive and I didn't tell him right away."

"Heath, I don't need a lecture right now. If I could tell him I would. It's better off this way."

"This is fucked up Buckton. You haven't seen him; you don't know what it's like."

"No, you don't know what it's like," she said snapping. "It is fucked up, I know that. But you're fucking it up worse by having me sleep here."

"Where else are you supposed to go?"

"I don't know." She exhaled.

Sleeping in that house was not a good idea at all. She had almost lost it when Brax answered Heath's phone. How was she supposed to keep it together in the same house?

.

.

.

Casey opened the door to the house to find the lights on and Heath sitting on the couch, beer in hand with the television on.

"Hey," Heath called out, without turning around.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothin' much, same old shit."

"You sure about that?" Casey asked, dropping his bag onto the floor.

Everything looked normal, Heath was acting normal but he knew what he saw.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heath asked turning his head to look at his younger brother.

"Had a good day?" Casey asked.

"Yeah it was alright I guess," Heath turned back to the television.

"Do anything fun?"

"Case' what's with the twenty questions?" Heath was getting annoyed.

"Nothing just seeing if there was anything going on that you might want to share."

"Since when are you interested in me, aren't you the mini Brax?"

"I saw you today Heath?"

Heath gulped and knew that he needed to play it very calm.

Charlie could hear the whole conversation from Heath's room. She had set up a blanket on the floor beside the bed. They had planned for Heath to fall asleep on the couch tonight. If anyone were to walk in his room, she would be shielded by most of the bed.

She had agreed to stay for one night only.

Tomorrow she was finding somewhere else to stay until Perovic was caught.

Truth be told, she was looking forward to having a good night sleep where she didn't need to watch her back. The only downside was she wasn't sleeping in the bed that she wanted to or with the person she wanted to.

"Oh yeah," Heath said.

Heath wasn't going to let Casey get anything out of him, he was pretty sure that is he just kept up the sarcasm and the _I don't give a fuck _attitude, Casey would give up.

"Been a while since you hotwired a car?"

"Yeah I guess, what of it?"

"What were you doing? Why'd you need a car for?

"It's none of your business, Casey. Rack off would ya."

There was no way that Heath would admit to what Casey knew he saw. Questioning him like this would only make him angry and he'd probably storm out soon. There was one trick left in the bag.

"Does Brax know?"

That got his attention.

"No, why would Brax need to know?"

"Come on, Heath. You've seen how he is the past few months, now it's ten times worse with Jake out, and then you go and do something like this. You're so selfish, he needs you and your out for myself."

Casey picked up his bag and headed back towards the door.

"Selfish!" Heath yelled standing up. "You think I'm selfish? What I was doing this afternoon was not for my own benefit so lay off, Casey. Where are you going?"

"To see Brax, maybe he can knock some sense into you. We can't have you going back to jail."

Charlie's hand reached for the bedroom door. This was getting too complicated. She was about to do the one thing that Brax would be furious at her for, she was about to involve Casey in their mess.

Casey reached for the door. He knew he'd won.

"Casey, you can't go tell him," Heath said, his tone indicating he had given up.

"Why not?"

"Casey." Charlie said slowly, walking out from the hallway.

Casey exhaled loudly and leaned against the door.

He had seen her in the car earlier but seeing her in the flesh was completely different.

He took a moment just to take it all in.

Charlie didn't say anything, she couldn't even imagine what she was putting these boys through.

Lost in her own thoughts, she was startled when Casey engulfed her in a big hug and even more surprised to find herself lost for words.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said softly.

Casey let her go and moved to the couch.

"You knew?" Heath asked, "You weren't surprised at all."

"I saw you before, driving here. Thought I was seeing things though."

Charlie had pulled herself together and moved towards the couch as well.

"What's Brax say about all of this?" Casey asked after Charlie had told him everything.

"He doesn't know Casey?" Heath answered for her.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? How can you not tell him? He loves you."

"Casey it's not that easy."

"The hell it is." Casey yelled standing up.

"Hey, shut up," Heath yelled back, "If she told him he'd be in more danger, he needs to be watching out for himself not for her."

"And who's going to look after her?" Casey yelled back.

"I think I was a police officer so I can-" Charlie started to tell them but was cut off.

"I've done alright, Casey. Nothing's happened yet! Why don't you go do some homework or something, aye?"

Heath had now fired up as much as Casey and Charlie knew he had the worse temper out of the two. She was about to intervene when she heard a car door slam.

Heath and Casey heard it too.

Charlie disappeared into the bedroom but not before Charlie mouthed the word "Please" to Casey.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here? I can hear you from the street."

Neither Casey nor Heath answered.

"Come on, what's the matter with you?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on in this house or with you lately," Brax pointed to Heath. "But I know something's going on."

Brax disappeared into his bedroom. "You don't want to tell me, fine. I got bigger shit to deal with so don't come running when you get into trouble, got it?" He said as he entered the lounge area, he had changed his shirt. Brax picked up his car keys and made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, you two idiots won't tell me what's going on and who's been here. Whatever I don't care. I'm goin' out."

"What's got you so mad, something happen?" Heath asked thinking immediately of Perovic and Tommy.

"No nothin's happened. Hey, whatever girl you're bringing here stops tonight. Understood." Brax said. It was an order.

"What makes you think a girl's been here?" Heath asked, trying to hide his shock of Brax knowing someone else had been, and still was, in their house.

"She wears Charlie's fucking perfume." Brax snarled before leaving, slamming the door on his way out, he needed to get out of that house.

.

.

.

_**Aww poor Brax!**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**I had to include a bit about the perfume. **_

_**I'm writing the next chapter and we are getting close to the reunion. **_

_**You're reviews have been amazing and they really inspire me to type faster... so ... please review and let me know what you think of the story **_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi :)**_

_**I can't possibly say thank-you enough for the responses I am getting for this story.**_

_**Thank-you so much for every single review and alert. It reassures me that this is being read and it really makes my little fingers type faster. **_

_**You have no idea how much the reviews, alerts and PMs inspire me. **_

_**Thank-you so much and please keep it up **_

_**I do not own or claim to own Home and Away. I'm writing for fun. Enjoy. **_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 xoxo**_

_._

_._

_._

"_No nothin's happened. Hey, whatever girl you're bringing here stops tonight. Understood." Brax said. It was an order._

"_What makes you think a girl's been here?" Heath asked, trying to hide his shock of Brax knowing someone else had been, and still was, in their house._

"_She wears Charlie's fucking perfume." Brax snarled before leaving, slamming the door on his way out, he needed to get out of that house. _

.

.

.

Heath and Casey heard the loud screech of Brax's tires as he pulled out of the street. It wasn't long before the strong smell of burning rubber blew through the house.

"How long do you think you can keep doing this?" Casey asked Heath angrily.

"I dunno, this isn't my idea. I know how hard shit is for him," said Heat leaning against the back of the couch.

Casey's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, he hadn't heard Heath say something like that for a while, his tough persona always got in the way.

"Doesn't look like it. He's on the edge, Heath, after almost killing Jake, the drinking and now this... I don't know how much longer he can hold on."

"What do you mean nearly killing Jake?"Charlie asked from the hallway.

Remarkably the younger two Braxtons had forgotten about her.

Casey took a deep breath and tried to think of something to distract her with.

"Casey?"

"The only reason Perovic is out now is because your copper buddies pulled Brax away. If they'd left it, he'd be dead," Heath said, proud of his older brother.

"When?" Charlie asked.

"Umm we were in the hospital, Leah arrived and the police had told her that they considered Jake a suspect. Brax took off and umm, yeah." Casey finished.

"I didn't mean for anything like this to happen, Casey." Charlie said. For some reason she wanted the youngest Braxton to understand. Heath was a different story; she didn't feel the need to explain herself to him.

"I know Charlie. I think once he knows you're ok, it will be better. But for now, I just don't want to be a part of this."

"Can you drop me at Angelo's?" Casey asked Heath. "I'm going to go see Brax."

"Yeah, whatever. You ok here?" Heath asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

.

.

.

"You checking up on me?"

"Yeah, I thought someone better?" Casey slouched down into a spare chair in the office and looked at his brother.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room but it was interrupted when Brax's phone began to ring.

"Yeah, what?"

"Darryl. It's been a while," a cold voice laughed down the phone. It had been a while but Brax wouldn't forget the sadistic voice that belonged to Jake Perovic.

"Just wondered if you ever found what you were missing those few months ago?" His cold laugh chilled Brax as he remembered kissing Charlie goodbye for the last time, but it also ignited a fiery desire for revenge.

"Jake, I dunno if it's a good thing or not you escaped custody. Shows your dumb as shit but we still ain't finished, I'll kill you."

"You're all talk Braxton, all talk. I warned you and your bitch of a brother I'd take you down. I think I'm winning at the moment don't you? How's it feel to be all alone?"

Brax had stood up in the office and had begun to pace across the room. Casey's eyes were glued to Brax and he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Hey, hey hey. I told Hammer those months ago, no matter what you do to us we'll take you down harder and smarter, and I think we're up to our move. But uh, maybe he didn't get a chance to give you that message," Brax taunted.

Brax was reminded of Jake's psychotic side when he suddenly started to scream down the phone.

"I enjoyed watching that bitch die, Braxton. Come round and maybe I'll tell you about it."

This was what the phone call was about. Jake was trying to rile him up, make him mad. Bringing up his enjoyment of taking Charlie's life was like waving a red flag in front of a raging bull and Perovic knew it.

"Nah, you didn't watch her die, Jake. You were gutless, you shot her and ran. You left that job for me, I watched her die," Brax spat through the phone, not caring that he let his emotions show. His relationship with Charlie had been too important to hide how he had felt.

"But you know what, no matter how fucking hard that was, no matter how much it hurt; I can replay Charlie killing Hammer over and over every fucking day. It was a good shot too, you woulda been proud. Instant kill unlike your pussy effort."

The phone went silent.

"I just don't know what my next move will be Braxton," Jake spoke slow and deliberate illustrating his fury. "Burying one of your brothers would hurt you a bit more but you know what, something just makes me wanna go for that bitch's daughter. I reckon that would be sweeter, you knowing you failed her. Keep an eye out won't you Darryl?"

The phone went dead.

.

.

.

"Keep an eye on Ruby." Brax told Casey.

He had returned to his seat but Casey could see that he was still extremely tense. Brax leaned on his forearms which rested across his thighs, his eyes focused on the floor, replaying the conversation over.

"Brax, she doesn't let me anywhere near her you know that-"

"Casey, I didn't ask you if you could please do it. I told you to keep an eye on her." He said looking up.

"But-"

"Hey, you have more of a chance of getting closer to her than Heath and I do."

The conversation was interrupted by Casey's phone ringing.

"It's Ruby," he told Brax before he answered the phone.

"Ruby?"

Casey heard her crying down the phone.

"Rubes, are you ok."

"Is Brax with you?" she asked.

"Yeah he's here," Casey looked up at Brax who was watching carefully. "What happened Ruby?"

"I just got home, there was a note stuck to the door of the caravan." Casey heard her start to cry again but the phone was pulled from his hand.

"Ruby?" Brax asked down the phone, he sounded harsh but it wasn't intentional.

"Brax, they left a note."

Brax knew that Watson had paid Ruby a visit after him. Ruby knew about Perovic being out but that was it. None of the Braxton boys had let her know about Tommy's visit or Brax's suspicions.

"What did it say Ruby?" Brax asked, relieved that she hadn't been hurt. They would definitely need to keep her a lot closer until Perovic was taken care of.

"Umm it's a cut out from the newspaper... about mum's murder and on the back there's an address."

"What's the address?" Brax asked but before Ruby could answer Ruby let out a scream.

"Ruby?" Brax yelled down the phone standing up.

"Someone threw a rock through the window. I'm ok," Ruby panted.

"What's the address for Ruby?"

"It's that dodgy motel off the highway. Brax what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ruby you listen to me. Get out of the van, go up to the house and stay there tonight with Roo and Alf, ok?"

"Brax?" Ruby pleaded. She hadn't spoken to him in a long time but she could sense something was happening.

Brax handed the phone to Casey and bolted out the door.

.

.

.

"Ruby tell me whatever you just said to Brax?" Casey demanded down the phone while trying to follow Brax.

"Ok, do what he says Ruby, I gotta go," Casey hung up and yelled out to his brother.

Brax completely ignored Casey as he tore out of the restaurant, he was at his car instantly.

This was when not being an official River Boy was a disadvantage, Brax wouldn't listen.

Fuck, Casey needed to get a hold of Heath.

.

.

.

"What?" Heath answered his phone, boredom evident in his voice.

"Call Brax!" Casey screamed down the phone as soon as Heath answered.

"What?" Heath asked.

"Call him, get him back here, he's gone after Jake.

"Alone? What the fuck has he done that for?"

"Jake rang Brax, they insulted each other for a bit, thought it was just all talk until Ruby rang a while later. They left a note for her and the address to the motel. While she was on the phone they smashed one of the windows of the van."

"Where are you?"

"Nearly home. Get Brax, Heath," Casey ordered.

.

.

.

"Buckton. Wake up!" Heath raced into his own room, phone stuck to his ear.

Charlie stirred slightly but not before Heath had reached for her arm and was pulling her up off the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked, fully awake.

"Brax's gone to get Jake; he won't answer my calls or listen to Casey."

"What happened? Does he have a death wish?"

"With you gone... yeah!" Casey puffed through the door.

"Buckton, you gotta tell him. He's walking into a trap," Heath told her.

Charlie watched as Heath continued to ring Brax, she hadn't come this far to lose him like this. Yes, Jake would pay but not at the expense of Brax's life.

Brax answered his phone only to hang up on his brother immediately.

.

.

Brax threw his mobile on the passenger seat. Whatever Heath had to say could wait. Casey probably got to him by now and he was most likely ringing to talk him out of it.

He didn't know what exactly _it _was yet but whatever _it_ was would be very painful for Jake Perovic.

How dare he! How fucking dare he. First Charlie... now threatening Ruby.

Perovic wanted his attention. He got it.

.

.

.

"Try it again." Charlie demanded.

Heath had already dialled.

"Fuck it, you keep trying. I'll try and get him before he gets to the motel." Heath left quickly, knowing how volatile Brax could be. Casey caught the phone that was thrown to him, a distressed Charlie at his side.

"Come on, Brax." She pleaded to herself.

.

.

.

As Brax drove faster, he released one hand from the steering wheel and was shocked to find pins and needles forming instantly. The prickles raced up his fingers to his wrist and when he looked at his other hand, he noticed how red it was and tightly he was holding the steering wheel.

He reached for his phone which hadn't stopped ringing since he had hung up on his brother.

Heath wasn't a quitter that's for sure.

"What."

"Brax you're making a mistake." It wasn't Heath's voice that spoke.

"Nah, nah I'm not Casey. This has gotta stop."

"Come on, let us help you. Charlie wouldn't want this."

"Stop using that to try and get me to do the shit you want. Charlie isn't here, Casey. If I've got to deal with it you do too."

Brax could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and muffled voices.

"Casey?" he asked.

"Brax, please?" A voice asked that nearly stopped his heart but for all good reasons.

No.

He couldn't say anything back, how could his mind be so cruel to play this kind of trick.

"Brax?" Charlie asked.

Charlie could hear his deep breathing on the end of the phone and she could only imagine what thoughts were running through his head.

"Is this a joke?" Brax cleared his throat, stunned at the emotions that were coursing through his body.

"Brax, please. Let me explain. I know this must be hard, Brax please? I'm... here... at your house. Come home please, before you do anything. Brax?"

Brax had pulled over after he heard her say his name the second time.

He'd heard his name come from her lips on numerous occasions, whether she was questioning him, arguing with him or moaning underneath him... but he had never heard her so scared.

It was her; there was absolutely no doubt in his mind. He forced his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Brax?" Her voice was desperate now.

"Charlie?" he asked.

.

.

.

_**Wowzers, that was fun to write **_

_**Is anyone else saying OMG (I am lol) **_

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you're thinking.**_

_**More soon **_

_**xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again :)**_

_**Your reviews are amazing. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Makes me want to write more CHAX stories (interested?) **_

_**Thank-you again for your support.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 5**_

_._

_._

_._

_Brax had pulled over after he heard her say his name the second time._

_He'd heard his name come from her lips on numerous occasions, whether she was questioning him, arguing with him or moaning underneath him... but he had never heard her so scared. _

_It was her; there was absolutely no doubt in his mind. He forced his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. His heart hammered in his chest. _

"_Brax?" Her voice was desperate now. _

"_Charlie?" he asked._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Charlie began to chuckle slightly yet the situation was anything but funny. She was relieved, just hearing his voice was enough to make her heart soar. For the first time in four months, she felt complete and she hadn't even seen him yet!

"Yeah," she said down the phone.

Brax inhaled deeply as he tried to calm himself. He ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"Come home, Brax?" Charlie asked softly.

He began to nod his head in reply but realised that she couldn't see him. "Yeah," he agreed.

Home!

.

.

.

Heath couldn't push his foot into the accelerator any more, it was at the limit and the roar coming from the engine proved that. He urged his car to go faster, to get to Brax before Brax got to Jake.

_This is all Buckton's fault_, he thought to himself. _Why couldn't she just go to Brax first, instead of him?_

He could finally see Brax's car up ahead, but he was shocked to see it getting closer to him rather than further away. Brax was travelling back home.

Brax passed his brother on the road and Heath didn't think Brax even saw him.

Heath quickly turned his car around to follow his brother; he didn't care if he got a ticket for a misdemeanour.

There was only one thing that would have made Brax turn around.

He knew!

Shit was about to hit the fan, for Heath at least.

.

.

.

Brax had just gotten out of his car when Heath pulled in behind him.

Heath couldn't read his brother; Brax always knew how to guard his feelings. But now, he looked happy, relieved, angry and suspicious all at the same time. Heath could see he was losing it.

"Where were you off to?" Brax barked at Heath, all of his strength focused on questioning his brother instead of running into the house.

"Gone to get your stupid ass." Heath said back, slamming his door.

"Did you know?" Brax asked calmly, pointing to the house referring to only one thing.

"Yeah but-"

"You fucking knew and you didn't think to tell me about it? Didn't think that I would like to know," he roared.

"It wasn't like that Brax. Keep your damn voice down. Come inside."

Brax followed his brother inside without further argument.

He had heard Charlie on the phone, heard her voice. But that still wasn't enough to prepare him for seeing her standing in his living room, alive.

She was gorgeous.

Brax stopped in the doorway, not daring himself to get any closer for fear that she would disappear.

He just looked at her.

And with tears in her eyes, Charlie looked straight back.

He was here.

There was no way in hell Brax was going to fall apart in front of Heath and Casey and he knew it. More importantly, Charlie knew it too, it just showed how deep their relationship was.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on now?" Brax asked roughly "How'd you get involved in all this?" He directed the second question to Heath.

"You wanna know how many fucking times I've asked myself the same fucking question." Heath started. He gave Brax a rundown from start to finish. He included that it was Charlie who left Brax the warning at Angelo's, and that Charlie was nearly found by Jake at the motel.

Casey watched his eldest brother while Heath spoke. Brax had always been able to keep calm and collected. But today was different. Today concerned Charlie! And things concerning Charlie were always different.

Casey noticed how tense he was and when Heath mentioned Charlie at the same motel as Jake, Brax tensed even more. All throughout though, Brax had eyes solely focussed on Charlie, nothing could tear his eyes away.

She was here.

Alive.

She was his again.

Heath finished explaining and no one spoke.

"Can you guys just go?" Charlie asked breaking the silence, speaking to Casey and Heath.

Brax had still yet to speak.

"Charlie do you really think that's a good idea?" Casey asked when he saw how very tense Brax still was.

"He's not gonna hurt her, idiot," Heath cried at his brother. "Since when did I become the Braxton with the brains?"

Charlie rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Seriously, just go." She said, unable to tear her eyes away from the eldest Braxton standing in the doorway.

She didn't want them to witness this.

A very small part of her was terrified that he was mad at her or worse that maybe in the past four months she realised that he didn't love her as much as he once thought he did.

"Pack a bag Casey, we ain't coming back tonight?" Heath said to his younger brother and both disappeared into their respective rooms. Only seconds later they reappeared only to retreat out the door without a word.

They were alone.

.

.

.

Brax didn't want to move until he heard Heath's car leave the driveway but even then he found that he couldn't.

"Brax?" Charlie said softly and then waited a few moments.

"What's wrong?" She tried again gently.

The past few days Charlie kept asking herself what she would do if the roles were reversed and she was annoyed to never find an answer that she liked. She didn't know what he was thinking or even what he wanted. It was possible that her coming back was a mistake and that thought broke her heart.

"Honestly, Charlie, I'm too damn scared to touch you," he said with brutal sincerity before clenching his teeth in an act of restraint.

She realised then what was holding him back, how much pain had he been in?

"Don't be." She breathed, desperate to make the first move.

Charlie didn't even have time to blink before she found herself being lifted off the ground and pushed up against the wall behind her. It was an instantaneous reaction for her to wrap both legs around him and grip his waist, pulling him closer to her. Brax had the same idea when he grabbed her thighs forcing her closer to him.

Brax couldn't resist taking a moment to look into her eyes but he lost all sense of control when he felt her body move slightly, her soft breath against his lips and her head angle slightly reaching up to him, from then nothing could hold him back. His lips moved against her furiously and she still couldn't pull him close to her body quick enough. Both were getting lost in the kiss.

His large, warm hands held her up and her heart pounded in her chest when his hands finally reached underneath her shirt grabbing on to skin which burned so familiar at his touch.

Charlie couldn't feel enough of him ; she pulled on his shirt in an effort to feel his skin underneath her fingertips, wanting him to have the same reaction she was as his hands moved over her body, both moaning at the contact. It had been too long.

The kiss had moved further still, Brax was slowly making his way down her neck which resulted in her arching into him, against him, a move that was so familiar despite how long it had been.

But it still wasn't enough for either of them.

Charlie gently pulled his face back up to hers.

"Charlie I can't lose you again." He said as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"Not an option." She whispered back at him.

"Got that right."

"Brax, please. I need you." She moaned to him and there was only one thing he could do to ease her need.

At that moment, her pleading voice was music to his ears. He didn't give a fuck what happened, how it happened or what was going to happen from that point. All that mattered was the woman in front of him, his woman. She felt so right in this position, she fit him perfectly.

She needed him.

He needed her!

.

.

.

Brax woke up for the first time in four months with a smile on his face, and it wasn't from a dream.

He could feel Charlie's breath softly brushing across his bare chest. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder and he revelled feeling her lay almost completely on top of him, her hand lay across his heart. He was stuck in this position, unable to move as their legs were still intertwined but, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Charlie stirred softly and looked up.

"Hey," she said softly turning over a little more, arching her back as she stretched.

"Hey yourself."

Charlie sighed with a smile at the sound of his voice. She had longed to wake up to him for such a long time, it was nice for it to finally be real.

"I had such a good night sleep." She told him as she leaned into him again.

"Yeah, sleep," he joked, "the sleep was very good."

"Some things don't change." Charlie laughed gently.

"Some things shouldn't," Brax added huskily, moving them so she was now underneath him, before kissing her.

.

.

.

Heath returned to the house at lunchtime to find Brax on the couch and he could hear the shower running in the bedroom.

"Thank God, I thought about to walking in with a blindfold, didn't know what I could have walked in on," Heath teased before heading into the kitchen.

"You kept her safe?" Brax asked his brother.

"Yeah," Heath paused, "you sound surprised."

"I am." Brax admitted honestly.

"Well, it looks like I'm full of surprises then doesn't it? Don't get too used to it though."

"Why?" Brax needed to know. If it were Casey helping Charlie, he could understand but Heath... that was different.

"Why'd I help or why you shouldn't get use-"

"Why'd you help, I thought you hated her

"I do, did. I thought you two were just fucking around nothing serious, she kept fucking up our business."

"But?"

"When she came here asking me for help, I knew she wasn't lying. I mean she couldn't have been if she was asking me for help. She must have been desperate to come to me. I guess I realised you two weren't just fucking around. She loves you and with how fucking mopey as shit you'd been, thought it was worth it."

"Who's going soft now?" Brax asked, sounding serious but his eyes gave it away.

Brax and Heath were not the kind of brothers who had heart to hearts; it wasn't the River Boy style. But at the end of the day, they were brothers regardless of all the petty drama that went on, blood meant something.

"Fuck off."

"Thanks, Heath." Brax said seriously.

"Yeah whatever. What's the plan?" Heath asked, pointing to the bedroom, wanting a change in topic.

Brax shrugged his shoulders; he and Charlie didn't exactly spend the whole night talking.

"You don't know? Are you serious, what the hell have you been- Don't answer that."

"He's still gonna pay Heath."

"Yeah I know that, wouldn't have it any other way, but how you and I want him to pay is a hell of a lot different than hers."

"Not anymore." Charlie said walking out from the bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heath asked.

"We've tried it my way, it didn't work. We're going to do it your way." She said looking at Brax.

"You're kidding?" Heath asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"No, I'm not. As long as Casey and Ruby are kept out of this. I'll do whatever you tell me too."

"Are you sure?" Brax asked hesitantly, not liking the feeling for forcing Charlie to do this.

"Positive."

"Charlie-"

"It's ok." Charlie reassured him. "Brax after everything that has happened-"

"That's exactly my point, Charlie. You don't have to-

"I would risk everything for you."

He tried his hardest not to smile which caused a half smile out of the corner of his mouth, a look she had seen many times but still made her weak at the knees.

"You know that." She finished.

Brax nodded.

And he did know that. Almost losing her had nearly torn him apart but he noticed last night that it had affected her too.

She wasn't going to put all of the petty things in front of them anymore.

That realisation along with the fact that she had just given him permission to take care of Perovic his way, was enough to make him want to fight harder for the life they would have together.

.

.

.

_**Hope you liked it **_

_**Lots of Brax on Home & Away this week **_

_**Please review and let me know what you're thinking.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi **_

_**I need to let you know how much I truly appreciate your reviews, the support and encouragement is amazing and very welcome. **_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_I would risk everything for you." _

_He tried his hardest not to smile which caused a half smile out of the corner of his mouth, a look she had seen many times but still made her weak at the knees._

"_You know that." She finished._

_Brax nodded._

_And he did know that. Almost losing her had nearly torn him apart but he noticed last night that it had affected her too._

_She wasn't going to put all of the petty things in front of them anymore._

_That realisation along with the fact that she had just given him permission to take care of Perovic his way, was enough to make him want to fight harder for the life they would have together._

.

.

.

"How are we gonna do this? Heath asked later that night.

Brax didn't answer instead he looked towards the hallway.

"You want to keep her out of it." Heath questioned.

Heath wanted to start making plans on how to handle Jake and Tommy. He was concerned that they would not be able to keep Charlie hidden for much longer, especially when people would start to notice Brax's happy mood.

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't want to keep her out of it; I just don't want to put her in a position where she'll resent herself later. I can't do that again."

"Ok whatever, you're the boss. Boss."

"That's not all. I've been thinking, I don't want you involved in this either."

"What?" Heath asked in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding?"

"Nah, I'm not kidding. I'm protecting my family. For a long time, I've been too worried about just taking care of Casey; truth is, you're my little brother too. If this shit doesn't work, I don't want you being dragged down too."

Heath was stunned but recovered quickly, he was a quick thinker.

"What if I have a better idea?"

"Oh yeah, let's hear it?" Brax said, doubtful.

"Don't give me that tone. Don't forget you're my brother and you need someone protecting you too, princess. We need Perovic and Tommy taken care of correct?"

"Correct."

"What if we take one each? No doubt you'll want Perovic, let me handle Tommy."

.

.

.

"Something's starting isn't it?" Charlie asked when Brax had finally come to bed.

He didn't answer her, he didn't know how.

She'd anticipated he would do something like this, leave her out.

It didn't upset her as much as she thought it would. Brax wasn't doing this because he didn't trust her. He was doing it to protect her.

He just needed to understand, she wanted to make sure he was protected too.

"Ok, whatever you and Heath are doing there are two rules."

"We're keeping Casey and Ruby out."

"Ok so I'm adding a few more. If you need help you'll as me. That's number 1."

"Number 2?"

"You come home to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

.

.

.

Charlie hadn't slept, it was 2am and apart from Casey, the house was empty.

Brax was supposed to finish work at midnight, which would have meant that he would be home by 12:15 at the latest.

She knew what he was doing; he didn't need to tell her. Charlie knew there was no chance of sleeping until he was back home safe.

Heath hadn't come home either.

Charlie hoped they were together.

.

.

.

It was nearing 4am when Brax returned. Charlie heard the shower start and waited for Brax to come to the bedroom.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd still be awake," Brax said. His voice was nothing more than a whisper but there was new hardness present in his words.

"I know you didn't. Are you ok?"

"Yes." Brax answered and both he and Charlie realised he had yet to take a second step to the room.

Brax stood at the door waiting for everything to fall apart. He wouldn't take back what he just did; Charlie being alive did nothing to ease the need to take care of Jake Perovic. In fact when everyone found out Charlie was alive, Jake's need for revenge would have only intensified.

He waited for Charlie to tell him that this was a mistake, that they needed to let the police handle everything, that she made a mistake in coming back but it never came.

"What's your alibi?" Charlie asked him softly, she stood up and moved towards him.

"I'll ring one of the boys tomorrow, organise something."

"That's pathetic."

"It's worked before."

"You haven't been questioned for murder before." Charlie dared him to disagree.

She continued before he could speak.

"You're plan won't work, they will get a warrant for phone records and they will realise that the only phone call you have made to one of the River Boys in months will be the one you are planning to make tomorrow. Not gonna cut it."

Brax began to speak.

"When asked what you were doing tonight," Charlie spoke over him. "You tell them you left work, came home and spent the rest of the night with me, do you understand?"

"Charlie, I-"

"Do you understand?" She said as she moved in to kiss his neck.

Brax hesitated slightly. Their relationship was taking a drastic turn, to a place he never wanted to take her. She was being so strong, and he realised she was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. He promised himself right then that he would never put Charlie in a position like this again.

He was reminded of her words from earlier that day.

_I would risk everything for you. You know that._

"Brax?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said as he pulled her tight against him, needing to feel her close.

"It's you and me," Charlie said, speaking from the heart.

"You and me," Brax confirmed.

.

.

Heath walked into the house just before sunrise.

Brax had dozed slightly but was in the lounge room by the time Heath had closed the door.

"You good?" Brax asked Heath, trying not to let his worry show.

"Will be in a few hours. You?"

"All good."

.

.

.

"Mr Braxton, may we have a word?" Watson asked as she walked inside Angelo's.

"Depends on which one of us do you want to talk to?" Heath asked from the customer side of the bar.

Watson ignored Heath and looked at Brax.

"What?" Brax asked gruffly.

"We've found Jake Perovic." Watson announced.

"Do you want a medal?" Brax asked, eyebrows raised, when he realised that was all Watson was going to provide.

"Not particularly. Do you have anything you would like to tell us?"

"Like what? Took you long enough though. You're damn lucky I didn't find him first." Brax commented.

"Are we?"

Brax stopped putting away his stock order and looked over the bar at Watson; the conversation had taken a confusing turn.

"I think you did find him first." She accused, her partner beside her said nothing.

"Really and why do you think that?" he asked seriously.

"Jake Perovic is dead."

Watson did not miss the smirk which appeared on Brax's face.

"Please don't tell me you're expecting me to be sad about it." Brax's voice lowered dangerously as he spoke.

"No, but I did expect you to ask how, unless you already know."

"What if I don't care?"

"Unlikely."

"Hey, I don't have time for your silly little police games. Spit it out whatever you came here to say. I don't care how he died."

"_Died _wouldn't be the word I would use, _killed_ fits better." Watson's partner finally entered the conversation.

Brax and Heath both appeared indifferent to the use of terminology.

"You don't think it's a little coincidental that we found Jake Perovic in the same shipping container that his brother was killed in?" Watson asked, giving the Braxton brothers more information than necessary.

"Ha, you're kidding?" Heath asked with a grin.

"Do you know what, that is the exact same question I would ask you?" Brax retaliated, ignoring Heath. "If you think I was the only one who wanted him dead, you're wrong and unfortunately he probably isn't the only one out for me."

"Meaning?" Watson asked.

"You figure it out."

"Is it possible you were set up?"

"I don't know, do your own job. But think of it like this, if I had it my way, would I kill him then hide him away? No. I'd make it damn obvious and use him as an example that you don't fuck with the Braxton's. Now excuse me."

.

.

.

"That didn't take long?" Brax spoke first. His back was to the security camera watching the register area. He wasn't going to risk being recorded.

"Are you gonna go let Buckton know?"

"Yeah, not yet though. They're probably outside waiting to see if they've spooked us. Let's finish the stocktake first.

.

.

.

Brax arrived home to a find Charlie asleep on the couch, TV blaring with day time television commercials.

Charlie woke when she heard the door click.

"Hey, you're back early."

"Yeah. Had a visit this morning?" Brax looked at her. She'd be able to figure out who the visit was from.

"Ok."

"Just ok?"

"What else would you like me to say Brax?"

"I dunno, I was just gonna give you a chance to change your mind if you wanted to." Brax shrugged.

"I don't need to."

"You know things are about to get really hard for a while? They found Perovic this morning?"

"We've been through enough hard times, Brax. This time we're in this together."

.

.

.

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" Heath asked Watson, later that afternoon.

"I am. I'm here to question you about Thomas Ericson."

"Oh yeah, he's a fella, bout my age, a little shorter than I am, goes by the name of Tommy. Glad I could help."

Watson could hear Brax clear his throat in an attempt to hide a laugh.

"Do you want me to go?" Liam asked from the office.

"Nah mate, it's alright." Brax answered. "What's this about? You're in here about Jake this morning and Tommy this afternoon. What's goin' on?"

"Thomas Ericson was killed in a car accident this morning."

"Are you seriously looking to take us in that bad that you're going to try and pin a car accident onto us? Get a life Watson!" Heath barked.

"Preliminary forensics indicate that the accident was caused by brake failure."

"And?"

"A bit suspicious don't you think. It wouldn't have been hard to do. Since Hammer Perovic's death, it appears that he was working as Jake's second. First we find Jake then Tommy. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why we're here, especially considering the circumstances."

"How can we help your investigations officer?" Brax asked. The disinterest in the situation was evident.

"Do you have any information into the deaths of either of these two men?"

"Nope."

"Nup."

"I would say thank-you for your help, but that would be lying."

"Ah honesty is a virtue," Heath yelled as both Watson and her partner left.

.

.

.

A few days later neither Brax nor Heath and heard anything more from the police. Charlie said they would be building a case against before they spoke to them again.

It was hard to leave Charlie during the day but still necessary.

It was almost like they were back to having a secret relationship.

And through it all, Brax was surprised with how calm and collected Charlie was being.

A knock on the front door interrupted Brax's thoughts and also meant that he was forced to leave Charlie's arms.

"Mr. Braxton, may we come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked moving aside.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? Do you have an alibi for last Thursday night?" Joyce asked.

Brax turned to his brother when Heath appeared the kitchen.

Watson took Brax's silence as an admission of guilt.

"What makes me think that you do not have an alibi for last Thursday night?" Watson asked sarcastically.

"Do I need an alibi?" Brax questioned.

"I think it would be wise Mr. Braxton." Joyce said.

"It's a good thing I've got one then," Brax said calmly.

"Oh really," Watson asked, doubt covering her words.

"Oh really," Heath mimicked, not one for being pleasant around the police.

"Forgive me for not taking the word of two known criminals."

Brax laughed roughly.

"Would you like to share your alibi Mr. Braxton or do you need more time to organise one."

"Ha, that's real cute. I was at work, I came home and went to bed."

"That sounds uneventful for a Thursday night. I'm sure you could do better considering your history with the deceased."

"Watson, it breaks my heart when we disappoint you." Heath commented but he was ignored by everyone.

"My history?" Brax asked Watson, he looked at Joyce who remained quiet.

"Were you alone?" Joyce asked Brax.

Brax hesitated. "Nah, not alone."

"Who were you with Mr. Braxton. Please come up with something better than your brother."

"Now, I could take that as an insult you know?" Heath joked.

"This isn't a game!" Joyce raised his voice.

"Really? It's not a game! You could've fooled me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if this isn't a game, why are you playing around with people's lives?"

Brax's comment shocked Joyce into silence and instantly Joyce knew what Brax was talking about and where the conversation would soon lead to.

"What is he talking about, sir?" Watson asked her superior.

"He's talking about Sergeant Buckton, Watson."

.

.

.

_**Thank-you for reading.**_

_**What did you think? **_

_**Please leave a review and let me know :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello :)**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story. **_

_**Here is Chapter 7 :)**_

_._

_._

_._

"_It means that if this isn't a game, why are you playing around with people's lives?"_

_Brax's comment shocked Joyce into silence and instantly Joyce knew what Brax was talking about and where the conversation would soon lead to._

"_What is he talking about, sir?" Watson asked her superior. _

"_He's talking about Sergeant Buckton, Watson."_

_._

_._

_._

"I don't understand, sir?"

Joyce ignored his constable and focussed on Brax.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about Mr. Braxton?"

"I've got nothing I want to say to you, at least not with a witness around."

"No witnesses, I think a conversation off the record is required."

"That'd be about right." Heath added.

"Sir?" Watson questioned, her voice was laced with outrage and uncertainty.

"How could you let this get so fucked up?" Brax asked brutally.

"I didn't _let_ anything happen. I thought I was doing what was best for this town and its' people and most importantly, one of my officers."

"Doesn't seem like it. You seemed pretty damn surprised a moment ago."

"I take it she's safe?" Joyce asked, a confused Watson looked on.

"She is now, no thanks to you?" Heath barked.

"Sir?" Watson asked. It didn't take a genius to follow the conversation but what they were talking about was too incredible to be true. She had been at Charlie Buckton's funeral, at her wake.

"Charlie Buckton is alive, Watson."

"Where is she?" Watson asked, her tone changing completely from Constable to concerned friend.

Neither Heath nor Brax looked as if they were going to volunteer the information anytime soon.

They didn't have to.

Charlie entered the lounge room.

"Oh my God!" Watson whispered.

Charlie greeted Watson with a small smile. These conversations were hard especially when the person was someone who cared for you, who you cared for.

Telling Heath she was alive was not as difficult but Georgina Watson stood before her now, tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Georgina?" Charlie began softly at the same time Joyce began to question Brax again.

"Please don't tell me you are using the woman who, not only also has a history with the deceased and was also kidnapped by the deceased's brother as your alibi?"

"I'm not using her as my alibi, she is my alibi." Brax stated as he stepped closer to Charlie protectively.

"That's almost as bad as using your brother."

"Do you think I would seriously have left her alone since I found out she was alive?" Brat spat out.

Fortunately for him, Joyce faltered knowing how intense the relationship between his former officer and Darryl Braxton actually was.

"Are you ok, Sergeant," Joyce cleared his throat in correction. "Are you ok, Miss Buckton?"

"I am now."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Did you know I was being followed?" Charlie asked.

"No." Joyce answered. "I found out afterward. Just so you know, Hayden Lewis is currently awaiting trial and we have almost established a federal case against Hayley O'Connor."

"It doesn't change or bring back the past four months of my life though, does it?"

"No it doesn't."

"You didn't even try to find her, you didn't even check to see if she was okay," Brax argued.

"It would have been impossible for me to ensure she was safe considering the circumstances. At that point we didn't know how big this was! I could have led them right to her?"

"Yeah, that better be the reason." Brax said venomously.

"Don't threaten me, Mr. Braxton."

"I haven't yet?"

"Miss Buckton we're going to have to ask you to come down to the station for questioning." Joyce asked.

"I know my rights and all you have is circumstantial evidence relating to my appearance and the two deaths, and even then we both now it's at the bare minimum. I don't have to go anywhere."

"Well you have sure changed your tune."

"Considering how well your last request panned out, yes I have."

"If I had known-" Joyce began to defend himself.

"Save it, we don't care." Heath said, jumping in before Brax had the chance to.

.

.

.

"This is only the beginning, Charlie, I hope you know that?" Brax said a few minutes after he had locked the front door.

Heath had left soon after Joyce and Watson had.

"Yeah, I know." Charlie answered.

Brax watched her. She had been through a lot tonight, and he could see she was processing it.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always," he said, as he settled on the couch behind her.

"I'm kind of glad you kept me in the dark about Jake Perovic. I don't know if I could have handled it."

"Yeah I figured." Brax answered honestly.

"Not that it would have changed anything." Charlie reassured. "I meant what I said; I wanted things to be sorted out once and for all. I would have stood by you." Brax kissed her forehead to assure he understood.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked after a little while.

"Always," she answered with a small smile.

"The only thing they can get me on is being an accessory."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"You didn't-"

"You think I would risk you for that? Trust me Charlie I wanted to, I really did! But, in the end all I could think about was how you are too important for me to screw this up."

"So you didn't- You weren't responsible for-" Charlie whispered.

"I didn't want to risk spending the rest of my life away from you, or disappointing you. I didn't want to put you in a position where you couldn't look at me."

"You're not going to tell me how are you?"

"Not on your life."

"But they'll still investigate you? What if they make a connection-"

"They won't Charlie." Brax was firm and left no room for her to argue with him.

"All that matters is that I have you back and that you are safe. The rest of this shit can sort itself out."

.

.

.

It was close to midnight when the silence of the house was interrupted with a knock on the front door.

No one in the house had been asleep and the late time had the two elder Braxtons on alert.

Heath opened the door to a plain clothed Watson.

"What do you want?"

"Not you clearly," Watson said dryly. "I know it's late but I wasn't able to get back earlier and I won't get a chance tomorrow without someone knowing where I am."

"Joyce doesn't know you're here?" Brax questioned as Charlie appeared as well.

"No, I'm not here officially."

"Then what are you doin' here?" Heath asked gruffly.

"I just found out a friend came back from the dead, you figure it out."

Charlie stepped forward before Heath could retaliate.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Watson asked Charlie softly, the pain evident in her voice.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't for so long, I was scared that I was being followed. Then when I could, I didn't want you to get dragged into anything."

"Didn't you trust me?"

"That's not it at all and if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have told you I was alive."

"Who knows?"

"You and Joyce and the boys," Charlie answered.

"Shouldn't you have police protection?"

"I have Brax, Watson."

"Thanks Buckton!" Heath called from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you being here with them is the right thing, Charlie?"

"I'm positive, there's nowhere else I would rather be."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"You coming here is enough. I don't want you getting into trouble for me."

"You didn't put yourself into this situation. Let me help you?"

"Watson, honestly all I wanted was to come here and make sure that my friends and family are safe which they are. Joyce seems to be taking care of O'Conner and all I want to do now is move on with my life and it doesn't seem like we'll get a chance to start that anytime soon."

"Charlie you know as well as I do that the two deaths along with the history both men had with the Braxton's give us enough reason to investigate them."

Brax and Heath remained quiet.

"What do you want me to say, Watson?"

"Do you think this is the best place for you right now? Honestly? Why don't you stay somewhere else, my place even and if they are innocent you can come back then."

"No."

"Charlie, in all due respect, I think you are using your feelings towards Brax to cloud your judgement."

"Georgina, I am telling you I am not leaving them when the only reason I am here is because of them."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I appreciate your concern. It's not safe for me or anyone around me anyone finds out I'm alive. Once O'Connor is in custody things will be different and I can stay somewhere else. But until then I am not leaving this house."

.

.

.

_**I hope you liked Chapter 7.**_

_**I hope the Easter Bunny is nice to you ;) **_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**_

_**xoxox**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for all reviews and alerts so far, they make my day, sorry for the little wait.**_

_**Here is chapter 8.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Charlie, in all due respect, I think you are using your feelings towards Brax to cloud your judgement."_

"_Georgina, I am telling you they weren't responsible for this. I know that, in my heart. I appreciate your concern. It's not safe for me or anyone around me anyone finds out I'm alive. Once O'Connor is in custody things will be different and I can stay somewhere else. But until then I am not leaving this house." _

.

.

.

The next few days were stressful for Heath, Charlie and Brax.

Casey kept away from the house, only returning each night to sleep and he would be gone before everyone got up in the morning.

Charlie read the newspaper each day and each day was slightly relieved to discover that no leaks had been made regarding her reappearance.

There was also limited information about the deaths of Jake Perovic and Tommy Ericson, which Charlie found surprising to say the least.

Brax and Heath had worked out a rotating schedule so that someone was always home with Charlie. Most of the time it was Brax, he brought paperwork from the restaurant home with him and no one dared question him. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Charlie alone, knowing that Joyce was aware of Charlie's reappearance in the Bay.

Needless to say, Brax did not get a lot of work done.

.

.

.

Almost a week after her last visit, Georgina Watson found herself knocking on the Braxton's door near midnight.

"You're making this a habit," Heath grunted when he saw her, however, he stepped aside without question, allowing Watson entry, and turned to get Charlie and Brax.

"Watson." Brax greeted unemotionally as he and Charlie made their way into the lounge area.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"For me yes, for you, maybe not so much," Watson began honestly.

"We received word this afternoon that Hayley O'Connor is planning to return to the bay tomorrow to represent the families of Perovic and Ericson."

Brax nodded.

"Okay, so we'll be on extra alert, your boss said last week, that a federal case was being built?

"It is, but they aren't confident in arresting her yet."

"There's more?" Charlie asked, she knew her previous partner very well and she could sense that Georgina had more to tell them.

"Yes, despite this, Joyce is planning to question you tomorrow," Georgina said to Charlie, "and not with your two bodyguards present."

"And how's he supposed to do that?" Heath asked, he let the bodyguard dig slide.

"At the station, covertly."

"He wants to question Charlie at the station when Hayley O'Connor is back in town?" Brax clarified.

"Yes."

"That's complete bullshit; he'll risk her life again when he knows she's innocent. Why question her?" Brax demanded, Charlie's gentle grip on his arm did nothing to soothe him.

"He knows she's innocent, and I don't need to tell you that it's you and your brother he's after."

"Hey, we're right here waiting," Heath commented.

"Look, I just came here to give you a heads up, for your sake," Georgina looked at Charlie and ignored the two Braxton's.

"Thanks Georgina, I appreciate it."

Georgina looked at her former partner and their conversation a week ago came back to her.

"_That's not what I meant and you know it! I appreciate your concern. It's not safe for me or anyone around me anyone finds out I'm alive. Once O'Connor is in custody things will be different and I can stay somewhere else. But until then I am not leaving this house." Charlie had said._

That was why Georgina Watson decided, against protocol, to warn Charlie of Inspector Joyce's plan because if Charlie remained staying with the Braxton's, she would have no choice, she would be forced from the house and from the protection of Darryl Braxton.

.

.

.

Brax waited until he heard Watson's car drive off before he sprang into action.

"Go into the bedroom and pack us some stuff, enough for a week," he said to Charlie. It was an order but he spoke gently and held her hand tightly in his.

"Heath, how much cash do you have on you?"

"What are you gonna do?" Heath asked.

Charlie had yet to move.

"We're gonna leave for a while, till at least O'Connor is out of the Bay. Can you handle stuff around here?" Brax asked Heath.

Already in this situation Heath had done so much, and for a moment Brax felt guilty on how little faith he had in his brother sometimes. But, when push came to shove, just like the past few days, Heath had been there for him tenfold.

"Can I look after thi-," Heath began to scoff before he was interrupted by Charlie.

"We aren't leaving," she said, stunning them into silence.

"Charlie, did you not hear what Watson just said?"

"Yeah, come on Buckton, you're smarter than this?"

Charlie chose to ignore Heath's comment and focus on Brax.

"Yes I heard her, but it doesn't make a difference. I'm not leaving, but you are more than welcome to," Charlie gestured her hand to the door.

"I don't go anywhere without you and frankly, you are coming with me. I will keep you safe from all of this."

"If I'm with you I'm safe. If I'm with you here in Summer Bay, I will still be safe."

"Not if O'Connor is around, you've already proven she's dirty and along with anyone who works at her law firm too."

"Brax, they are going to use me to get to you, if we leave that makes you look guilty and we'd be leaving Heath here alone."

"I'm a big boy Buckton."

Brax acknowledged Heath's comment with a nod.

"Brax, trust me, they will find us wherever and they will use me to get to you, to get information about you. I have a better idea."

.

.

.

The next twelve hours past very quickly, too quickly for all involved and Brax tensed instantly when he heard a knock the following afternoon.

A gently kiss on his cheek relaxed him slightly and he pulled Charlie into the kitchen.

"I think we might need to cut you a key, I'm sick of answering the door only to see your faces," Heath commented as he stepped aside letting Watson and Joyce inside.

Brax stood just outside the kitchen, shielding Charlie slightly from Joyce's view.

"As much as I'm sure you're efforts in protecting her are appreciated, it isn't necessary." Joyce patronised Brax.

"Mate, you have no idea the lengths I would go to, to protect her. I always have and I always will and your fuck up only assures me that you're useless and won't be of any help in ensuring her safety."

"Mr Braxton, that's a little farfetched, we came here today to inform you that, Ms Hayley O'Connor was arrested this morning upon her arrival to the Summer Bay Diner."

The news shocked Heath, Brax and Charlie but regardless Brax knew the real reason why they were at his house.

"You came here today for your own reasons, Charlie's safety does not even register on your radar, and you're here to protect yourself. You don't want you're mistake getting out."

"To be blunt Mr Braxton, neither do you. We both know who was responsible for the deaths of Jake Perovic and Tommy Ericson, my money is you and your brother however I guess we can't rule out the possibility that she was involved as well. Maybe she should come down to the station for questioning?"

Joyce carried the conversation on as if Charlie was not in the room.

"I won't be going down to the station, Inspector Joyce," Charlie said, breaking into the conversation from behind Brax.

"You and I both know Miss Buckton, that you choosing not to come to the station may be construed as an admission of guilt?"

"Yes I do realise that, but it's not the case, so why worry about it?"

"You are risking it all for him?" Joyce asked pointing at Brax.

"There is nothing to risk! You risked my life, he didn't."

"Charlie Buckton, as a police officer, I expected a lot more-"

"Braxton." Heath interrupted with a grin.

"Pardon?"

"Braxton." Brax nodded.

"Am I missing something?" Joyce asked as he turned around to look at Watson who also appeared to be confused.

"It's Charlie Braxton." Charlie confirmed.

.

.

.

_**Boom! Did you see that coming?**_

_**I hope that made up for no updates for a while.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**xoxox**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, thanks for the continued support of this story.**_

_**Reviews and alerts are still fantastic, thank-you so much.**_

_**Here is Chapter 9.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_There is nothing to risk! You risked my life, he didn't."_

"_Charlie Buckton, as a police officer, I expected a lot more-"_

"_Braxton." Heath interrupted with a grin._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Braxton." Brax nodded. _

"_Am I missing something?" Joyce asked as he turned around to look at Watson who also appeared to be confused._

"_It's Charlie Braxton." Charlie confirmed._

_._

_._

_._

"Oh if there was ever a time that I needed a camera it would be this moment, right now. You should see your faces."

When Joyce and Watson made to move to comment Heath continued.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Braxton?" Joyce asked no emotion to his tone.

"Braxton," Charlie smiled.

"You got married?" Watson asked.

"That's pretty clear isn't it?" Heath asked.

"How could you let this happen?" Joyce asked, anger clearly evident in his voice.

"_Let_ it happen, this is my marriage you're talking about," Charlies stated.

"I should have put an end to this when you told me about this relationship. You're in way too deep. You can get it annulled."

Heath laughed, "Mate, do you really think they have ever been able to keep their hands to themselves. An annulment is out of the question. Besides, how would you have put an end to this?" Heath asked harshly. "They're two grown adults."

"I should have had you transferred or put on the desk," Joyce answered Heath's questions but his eyes remained glued on Charlie.

"Yep, because that would have stopped them from doing it, wouldn't it?" Heath barked.

Joyce fell into another stunned silence, processing the new information.

"I'm sure you had a witness for the ceremony?" Joyce asked.

"That would be me, witness and best man too, but you would have guessed the second one," Heath declared proudly.

"Were you the maid of honour too?" Watson quipped.

"I wasn't asked," Heath deadpanned.

"This marriage is a joke," Joyce announced.

"The only joke in here mate, is you. You come in here all high and mighty; you think you're better than us." Heath fired up.

"I didn't even know you were engaged," Watson said.

"After everything that has happened, we thought we might as well skip that part," Charlie smiled at her friend.

"No, what you meant to say was after everything that happened he convinced you to get married to protect him, and in the meantime you're without an engagement ring, it's a bit skimpy if you ask me?" Joyce snarked.

"Well they started doing it before they were together so why can't she have a wedding ring before the engagement ring?" Heath asked.

Charlie looked at Heath and finally realised how strong the bond between the two elder Braxton's was. Heath was a force to be reckoned with, a powerhouse of support for both Brax and now remarkably Charlie.

"Sir, we can't force her to testify," Watson spoke quietly in an effort of hiding her words from Heath, Brax and Charlie.

"And why not?" Joyce asked, not taking the hint to be quiet.

"She'd be testifying against her husband."

"Now it all makes sense," Joyce whispered. "Do you seriously think that getting married is going to keep him out of trouble?" Joyce asked Charlie.

"No, not in the slightest," Charlie started, she was about to say more but Brax cut her off.

"If you think I'm going to defend getting married to you, you're dead wrong. I love her, she loves me, we got married, it's as simple as that," Brax fired up.

Joyce had nothing else to say and Brax reflected upon the events of the past twenty four hours.

.

.

.

"_If I'm with you I'm safe. If I'm with you here in Summer Bay, I will still be safe."_

"_Not if O'Connor is around, you've already proven she's dirty and along with anyone who works at her law firm too."_

"_Brax, they are going to use me to get to you, if we leave that makes you look guilty and we'd be leaving Heath here alone."_

"_I'm a big boy Buckton."_

_Brax acknowledged Heath's comment with a nod._

"_Brax, trust me, they will find us wherever and they will use me to get to you, to get information about you. I have a better idea."_

"Let's hear it then?" Heath asked and for the first time ever, Charlie appeared to be shy.

"Give us a minute, would ya?" Brax asked his brother.

"Oh sure, just when things look like they're getting interesting, I get the boot. Typical mate."

Charlie didn't need to look to know that the words were being said half-heartedly and she waited for the door to close before she continued.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie. You know that," Brax answered not understanding what she was hinting at or how it related to a grand idea.

"How much?" Charlie asked and Brax noticed that her voice has lowered slightly.

"Are we back in high school?" Brax joked. "I cannot begin to even try to explain how much I love you, you wouldn't and couldn't understand how much."

Charlie smiled. "Then let's get married," again her voice had dropped to almost a whisper and Brax was floored.

"What?"

"You heard me, I said let's get married."

Brax was literally stunned into silence.

"I want this, Brax. But if you don't," Charlie let the sentence linger.

"I do want this, Charlie, you know that."

"Then marry me. If we were going to get married at some point, why not now?"

"Why not now?" Brax repeated although Charlie could see something was wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"You don't have to do this, Charlie. We'll get through this without you putting yourself on the line for me."

Charlie laughed.

"I've never thought of putting myself on the line when considering marriage. I'm not marrying you to save you. I'm marrying you because I love you and we've been through so much. Well maybe anyway."

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Brax asked.

"You have to ask me," Charlie smiled.

"It's your idea?"

"No I'm putting the idea in your head, you can still ask me, thank-you."

"Really, is that what you think?" Brax smirked and Charlie leant forward gently brushing her lips against his.

"That's what I know," she whispered seductively. "You want me, Brax in more ways than one. Picture this, Charlie Braxton."

"That has a pretty damn good ring to it doesn't it."

"Mmmm I thought so."

.

.

.

"You guys just don't give up do you? What are you doing back here?" Brax asked later that evening.

"Well news of your nuptials has spread and Miss O'Connor has asked to see you."

"You mean you ran back and told her and you want us to go see her while you cross your fingers and hope to find something."

"That too," Joyce answered and Charlie noticed just how sneaky and snakelike her former superior truly was.

"There's nothing to find," Charlie answered.

"I'll be the judge of that Miss uh, Mrs Braxton."

.

.

.

"They're waiting for us to slip." Charlie said on the way to the car.

"They'll be waiting a while, let me tell you right now, if I was protective of you before when you were my girlfriend, that's nothing compared to what I'd do now."

"So when I was just your girlfriend you were holding out on me were you."

"Yeah, that's about it, too much of a good thing might have spoiled you," Brax eyes remained on the road but Charlie recognised the teasing tone of his voice. "Listen, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, I can go by myself."

"No, there's nothing to worry about anymore, Jake and Tommy are dead, Hayley's no longer an issue. It's all over. I've got my life back." Charlie said with a smile.

.

.

.

Joyce led Brax and Charlie an interview room where Hayley O'Connor was being held.

"You wanted to see us?" Brax asked before he or Charlie had even sat down.

Charlie held Brax's hand lightly but when Hayley O'Connor looked up at them she squeezed his hand not because she was scared, far from it, it was more the reassurance that she was there for him.

Hayley's eyes dropped to Charlie's left hand and found what she was looking for.

"So it's true. You got married, how sweet," Hayley commented sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Brax

"A pretty drastic move don't you think? Getting married to avoid having your little girlfriend being forced to testify against you."

"Right, so you got that off your chest, was that all?"

"Same old Brax, not going to admit to anything are you."

"There's nothing to admit, if you think that's the reason we got married, nothing I say is going to change your mind."

"And you," Hayley turned to Charlie. "You are more pathetic that I gave you credit for."

"Says the woman who's going to spend the rest of her life behind bars," Charlie commented looking bored.

"You two play this well, you're a good team, at least I can give you credit for that."

"Come on, Hayley. What are we here for?" Brax asked.

"I know you killed Jake."

"Really?" Brax asked smugly, he felt gently pressure on his thigh and knew that he'd have to be careful with what he said.

"Really, but I haven't made up my mind on which one of you was responsible."

"Why not both of us?" Brax asked.

"No, not together. It's one or the other, and although it's more likely that you took him down," Hayley began, her eyes trained on Brax. "Something tells me you're not so innocent," her eyes finished on Charlie.

"I don't really know what you're wanting me to say."

"Yeah, you had something to do with it. He's already risked so much for you, why wouldn't you return the favour."

"You don't know anything." Charlie replied.

"That sounds like an admission of guilt."

"Well it's not. Jake almost took the one thing I cared about in this world from me. I'm glad he's dead," Brax announced.

"You think you're so tough, so smart. Does it matter that in this stupid little game of yours that other people's lives were affected too? It's not only about you and your stupid River Boys and your stupid girlfriend," Hayley stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I do have a question for you though." Hayley looked at Charlie. "How long do you think this is going to last?"

"That's a stupid question," Charlie answered.

"Is it? He's using you just like he used me."

"Actually I think you used him, but continue."

"Seriously, I'll put my money on a year tops."

"The ring on my finger says otherwise. Marriage is forever, it's a shame you won't get to experience that for a while."

"You think too much of this guy, Charlie."

"Really, now that's interesting because it isn't the first time I've heard those words, but you know that don't you?" Charlie asked shifting in her chair. She leant on the desk causing Hayley to lean back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hayley asked.

"You know exactly what it means. Harmon Perovic said the exact same thing to me, a bit coincidental if you ask me."

Hayley scoffed.

"Hammer didn't have the smarts to make comments like that," Charlie continued. "So where'd he hear it."

At that comment Brax turned his head sharply at Charlie.

"You do know, Hayley, that not everybody goes into a relationship with the sole purpose of getting something tangible.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders and looked away a move that told Brax instantly that Charlie was on to something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayley asked, she feigned indifference but Charlie, and Brax, could see that Charlie's words had affected her.

"How long ago did your relationship with Jake Perovic start?" Charlie asked.

"You're joking?" Brax asked before he barked out a laugh.

"That's none of your business in the slightest; it doesn't matter anyway thanks to you."

"My business no, theirs," Charlie pointed to the door where she knew Watson and most likely Joyce were listening, "yes."

"I wonder how many cases you worked while being high as a kite thanks to your drug dealer boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Hayley demanded venomously but Charlie continued.

"Just how deep were you in?" And just like that Hayley O'Connor came undone.

"People do crazy things for love, you know that," Hayley screamed

"No, people do crazy things when they're under the influence of drugs. Don't confuse the two because we are nothing alike," Charlie snapped.

It was the first time that Charlie was letting out all of the anger and frustration of the past few months and Brax let her go, he placed his hand on the top of her thigh providing the comfort just like she did for him when they first entered the room.

"Your drug dealer boyfriend nearly took my life. He threatened my boyfriend, my daughter my friends. Don't be naive, the world's a better place without him."

"There it is! That spark that fire, something tells me you're not so innocent, Charlie Buckton."

"This is getting very boring, very quickly, you're digging Hayley. You're digging for things that aren't there to find. If you have nothing worthwhile to say than we're leaving."

"Jake's dead because of you and your stupid girlfriend."

"You're right, it's such a damn shame that your drug dealer of a boyfriend is dead, a real shame." Brax saw Hayley was about to interrupt so he began to speak louder.

"But just on your little comment before this is not a game Hayley, was never a game." Brax leant closer to her and spoke very quietly "but if there was the slightest chance that it was, we won. You lost. It's over."

And with that, Brax stood, Charlie's hand in his and left.

.

.

.

_**How was that?**_

_**Please be kind and leave a review.**_

_**Also, I have a new story that will start the next few days. How spoilt are you? Be on the lookout, I couldn't help myself :)**_

_**Thank-you so much.**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
